Concerto of Ruin
by star.everlasting
Summary: It's not every day Sice and Nine are shocked into speechlessness. Or, the day that Enra decided to ask Deuce on a date in front of three of her classmates.


First Type-0 fic! So excited :3 I love this game so much, but haven't really had time to write anything with it, so this kind of came out of nowhere.

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Type-0

* * *

The Crystarium _had_ to be one of the best things about Akademia. Queen would agree with him. Study desks made of a dark wood, comfortable, plushy chairs, a crackling fire downstairs, rows on rows on rows of bookshelves, stacked high against the walls of both floors. There was a peace and quiet that just did not feel the same anywhere else on campus (save for the chocobo ranch, but that was a different story). A peace and quiet that was brutally shattered as soon as Nine walked in and saw him.

"Hey, Ace! What's up, yo?" The lance-wielder greeted him loudly, earning both of them glares from the students around them who were talking in hushed tones. If Ace was anyone else, he would have hit his forehead against his desk in embarrassment. As it was, he mentally face-palmed before looking back at his sort-of sibling.

"Light reading. Maybe you should try it sometime," he replied almost cheekily. Nine's face scrunched up, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"While I'm still alive, yo? That's not happening, hey!"

Class Zero's number one opened his mouth to retort when his ears picked up a few voices close by.

"No way! Deuce?!"

Evidently, judging by the fallen smirk on Nine's face, he heard it too. The two boys exchanged a glance before looking to their right to see none other than Enra with a couple of his friends from Class First.

"Isn't that the punk who's always after Rem, hey? The one we told Machina to beat up?"

Ace raised his eyebrows, listening to them speak.

"Since when? I thought Rem was the only one for you. You've been pining after her for ages!" One of the Class First cadets said, leaning against a bookshelf. Enra leaned back against the wall, the expression on his face turning dreamy. Ace started calculating how fast he could send a card flying over to knock him out before tuning back into the conversation. He could swear his classmates had the worst timing; at that moment, Sice showed up around the corner, opening her mouth to say something to him and Nine before Nine quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. In retaliation, she slammed her elbow into his gut, but thankfully kept quiet, even as the lance wielder groaned quietly in pain. Ace subtly motioned at the group, and Sice slightly tilted her head to listen in.

"Day before yesterday. I was training in the arena, and one of the simulations got me good-"

Nine let out a loud snort, ducking down to hide his face.

"-And got kind of banged up. Well, this girl with beautiful dark brown hair came running over and asked me if I was okay. Her voice was so soft and sweet, I was sure I was hallucinating-"

"Yeah, because a simulation knocked you way out of your senses, yo," Class Zero's number nine said under his breath, amused. Ace had to bite his lip from cracking a smile. Deuce would not be happy with him.

"And then before I knew it, she healed me. When I looked up, it turned out to be Deuce, and she was so concerned," Enra continued, a smile on his face. "I just felt whatever feeling I had for Rem slip away. It was nothing compared to what I felt for Deuce." The boy nodded to himself. Suddenly, he straightened. "I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Tell me what?" an innocent voice broke through the conversation. Nine, Ace, Sice, Enra, and the two other Class First cadets looked down at her in surprise. Ace wasn't sure Enra's eyes could get any bigger. He looked over at the girl currently standing in front of the shocked cadet, his partner on and off the battlefield and his best friend, wondering what, exactly, she'd make of this.

"D-Deuce!" Enra finally managed to choke out. His two friends scampered out of the Crystarium, to Deuce's surprise.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. "I just saw you, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay from a couple of days ago."

Enra laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me out, wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Class Zero's number one coughed discretely to hide his laughter as Sice rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"What a damn Hallmark card," Nine muttered. "This has gotta be why Rem never liked him, even if Machina wasn't around."

Ace buried his face in his hands, his "siblings" high-fiving. Deuce, however, only smiled.

"That's good to hear. I won't interfere with your studying, then." The flutist started walking away, but Enra, now panicking, threw his hand out toward her.

"Deuce, wait!"

The brunette stopped, looking at him curiously. He swallowed past the enormous lump in his throat, lowering his hand.

"I, uh, I was wondering if maybe- look, there's this new café that opened up in town yesterday, not too far from Akademia. I was wondering if-" Enra stopped himself, clearing his throat and standing up straighter. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to try it out for dinner tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence where Deuce, green eyes widened in surprise, processed his words. On the other hand, Enra's face seemed to be turning redder with each passing moment. Ace wondered, amused, if the poor boy was holding his breath.

"Why isn't she saying anything, yo?" Nine asked, starting to get nervous. Sice gently whacked his arm with her hand.

"Give her a minute. Besides, Ace is smirking. This is going to be good."

The lance wielder glanced over to see the usually cool, mild-tempered 16 year-old with an almost smug look on his face and a gleam in his eyes. For someone who usually meant well in everything he did, the look spelled out trouble- or, in this case, a good show for Nine and Sice.

Deuce finally opened her mouth to reply with a kind look in her eyes. Her fingers, however, played with the fringes of her cape that rested on her neck like a scarf. Idly, Ace wondered if that was why she wore her cape that way because of that habit.

"I'm sorry, I'm actually going there tonight."

She offered no explanation, only a smile. Enra closed his eyes in defeat.

"I- I just thought I'd ask. Well, I gotta go, see you around! Let...let me know if you need anything," Enra said quickly, a deep blush coloring his cheeks as he walked quickly out of the Crystarium. Deuce tilted her head.

"I hope he's okay," she said softly to herself. As if on cue, Cinque bounced up to her that very moment, the two girls having a quick conversation before the both of them too left the Crystarium. Ace, Sice, and Nine watched their classmates leave, the elder two looking far too amused.

"First Rem, now Deuce," the scythe wielder said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "He's setting his sights way too high."

"What's this about Deuce going to that new café tonight though, hey?" Nine scratched his head, his pale blond spikes quivering. "We usually get dinner together, especially if it's a new place, yo!"

"Maybe it was just a ploy to throw him off," Sice suggested. "That usually works, from what I hear."

The rustling of books caught her and Nine's attention. "Where are you going?"

Ace didn't spare them a glance as he gathered his stuff. "Deuce told you. We're going to try that new café out for dinner." He stole a quick look at the shocked faces of both Nine _and_ Sice, reveling in the fact that he managed to surprise both of them, because that _never_ happened, before walking off. The silverette's mouth was hanging open as the Nine just gawked, watching Ace's retreating form.

"Ace and Deuce..." Sice tried to say, but couldn't continue. "Ace and Deuce are..."

That night at dinner, with Class Zero very obviously missing two of its members, some very interest comments were thrown around.

"Ace and Deuce?!" Jack squeaked in surprise.

"When did they-" Trey attempted to start, but was cut off by Rem.

"Why didn't they tell-" Rem was interrupted by Cater.

"How did they-" Cater was then stopped by Eight.

"How long-" Machina tried to say, when Cinque suddenly jumped up, pumping her fist in the air.

"Cinquey knew! Cinquey has you ALL beat!" She yelled triumphantly.

From outside the room, quiet laughter rang in the hallway. Ace offered his hand to the still-giggling Deuce, who took it as they walked out to the Fountain Courtyard.


End file.
